The New Year's Party
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: When Naruto has a 'Main Characters Only' New Year's Party, Kiba decides to one-up him and have a party for everyone else.


It's New Year's Eve in Konoha. In the courtyard of the Inuzuka compound, there's a large party; in attendance are 'underappreciated' shinobi and citizens of Konoha. Everyone is laughing and dancing and seem to be having a good time. Kiba Inuzuka places a bowl of chips on a snack table. He turns his back to address the reader, over his shoulder, Choji creeps by and steals the bowl. "Since Naruto decided to hold a 'Main Characters Only' New Year's Party," Kiba explains, "I made the executive decision to hold an 'Everybody else' party and none of those stupid airtime hogs are invited."

Stepping out of nowhere, as he frequently does, Shino points out, "Hinata is at Naruto's party. I was unaware, though, that she was a stupid airtime hog; I'll have to tell her that tomorrow." He stalks off with a smirk on under his high collar.

"Wait," Kiba calls, chasing after his friend through the boisterous crowd, "I didn't know Hinata was there," He's clearly lying but doesn't want to see Hinata's feelings hurt. "Shino! C'mon, you don't have to tell her I said that." So caught up in avoiding being a jerk, Kiba runs right into someone, knocking her to the ground. He kneels to help her up and sees that it's Tenten. "So sorry, I didn't see you, Tenten." Kiba dusts her off.

"It's okay," She laughs, "Hey, thanks for inviting me."

"Glad to have you here." He grins, "I can't think of anyone who needs more attention than you." Once the words are out of Kiba's mouth, he realzies the implications of what he said as Tenten raises an eyebrow and takes a step back. "That's not what I meant," Kiba blurts out right after, "What I meant to say was--"

"Don't worry about it," Tenten cuts him off with a nervous smile. "It's fine, Kiba." She walks off into the crowd, leaving Kiba to look for Shino again. Glancing toward the front gate, Kiba spots someone trying to sneak in that he definitely didn't invite.

"Kabuto," He snarls, "What are you doing here."

"I-I just came for the party," Kabuto puts his hands up with an innocent smile on his face. "Why can't I come in?"

"Because you aren't a Konoha shinobi." Kiba says bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you let shinobi in who aren't from Konoha," He points over Kiba's shoulder to Kankuro, who's making one of his puppets break dance to a clapping crowd, "And civilians, " Kabuto now points to Teuchi and Ayame chatting with Iruka. "See? You have no reason to deny me entrance."

"Well, you're evil, so go away." Kiba growls, not liking that holes were shot in his admitance rule so quickly.

"Okay, fine." Kabuto shuffles off into the night with his head hung low. "I didn't want to go to your stupid party anyway," He sobs.

Satified with his party throwing abilities, Kiba smiles and enjoys the general mirth at his hands, until he smelled someone who certainly had far too big of a part to be allowed that the party. Following the scent, Kiba found him leaning against the compound wall, talking to Anko. "Kakashi!" Kiba barks, "What are you doing here?"

Raising his only visible eyebrow, Kakshi replied, "I'm enjoying the party, what else would I be doing?"

"What Kiba means," Shino explains, stepping out from behind Anko, who backs away, knowing this doesn't concern her, "Is that you have more screentime than everyone here combined. You should be with the other stupid airtime hogs, like Hinata, Kiba's direct words by the way."

"What? No! I didn't say that!" Kiba fumbles to explain himself, "Well, I did, but I didn't mean it. What I really mean is, shouldn't you be at Naruto's party?"

"Oh, isn't this Naruto's party?" Kakashi asks, looking around. Kiba facepalmed; this whole party thing wasn't working out.

"No," Shino states, "This is the party for minor characters. Naruto's party is probably at his apartment."

"Ah, thanks," Kakashi laughs, "Happy New Year." He vanishes.

"Crisis averted, Kiba." Shino calls to his friend who's slowly banging his head against the compound wall. "You can stop that now." Gradually, Kiba did stop and stood next to Shino watching the party run its course.

"This is going terribly." Kiba mutters, kicking at the dirt of the courtyard. He didn't usually get so despondent, but Kiba'd had such high hopes for the night, and he felt they'd been shattered.

"I wouldn't say that." Shino replies in a gentle tone. "It seems to be going wonderfully."

"Yeah, but Tenten, and Kabuto, and-and Kakashi just now, I--"

"Isolated little problems." Shino cuts him off calmly, "You shouldn't let them bother you. Why? Because life's always got those little instances when--" Choji walks by with a bowl filled with chips, Kiba immediately switches to peace keeping party thrower.

"Hey Choji," He shouts, chasing after the stout boy, "Get back here, those chips are for everyone!"

"Happy New Year, Kiba," Shino sighs, leaning back against the wall with another hidden smile, "Happy New Year."


End file.
